L'homme qui portait un rideau de douche
by Dark Roz
Summary: Parce que quand j'ai vu Finn défendre Kurt avec ce costume ridicule, un mot s'est imposé à moi : Furt. C'était une évidence ! Libre à vous de la partager... Episode 1x20 : Complètement Gaga


**Coucou ^^ Voici un petit – vraiment vraiment petit – OS sans prétention, qui m'a été inspiré cette nuit en re-re-…-regardant l'épisode sur Lady Gaga (**_**1x20**_**). J'en étais à la **_**scène du rideau de douche **_**(**_**41min 32sec**_**) quand cette chose s'est imposée à moi. Et hop, voilà un OS ! =D**

**/!\ Spoiler :**** il y a certaines répliques de l'épisode ainsi que le contexte que j'ai repris.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Finn venait enfin de comprendre. Et il se détestait pour ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. Mais maintenant il était là, à sillonner les couloirs comme un désespéré dans l'espoir de trouver Kurt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il pu être si méchant ? Si injuste avec celui qui avait juste essayé de lui ouvrir son cœur ?<p>

La réponse vint d'elle-même : il avait eu peur. Peur d'Azimio et de Karofsky. Peur d'être _la nouvelle pédale du lycée_ si on le voyait trop souvent avec Kurt. Et surtout, peur de ce qu'il ressentait. De ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Mais il avait eu tort, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Maintenant qu'_il_ le haïssait. S'il avait fui l'espoir et l'affection qu'il voyait autrefois dans les yeux de Kurt, il maudissait toute cette douleur et ce mépris qu'il y voyait désormais. _Par sa faute._

C'est pourquoi il était là, dans ce _rideau de douche_ qu'il aurait trouvé ridiculement drôle si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi troublantes. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il cherchait Kurt, et toujours rien. Finn frémit d'inquiétude, espérant que personne n'ait été plus rapide que lui pour le trouver.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit le bruit d'un choc, suivi d'éclats de voix. Il ne le voyait toujours pas, mais ce qu'il entendait était suffisamment clair pour comprendre : Kurt allait se faire tabasser. Et il allait le faire la tête haute. Ce fut comme une révélation pour Finn, comme si son propre état d'esprit s'exprimait à travers les mots du garçon. Lorsque Kurt acheva sa tirade enflammée, Finn sut que c'était le moment. Leur moment. Il avait fini de se cacher.

« Allez-y. Cognez-moi », fit Kurt, impassible.

« Ça, je vais pas me faire prier » répondit Azimio avec indifférence. « Monsieur, vous voulez commencer ? »

« Vous n'allez frapper personne ! », intervint Finn qui contenait sa rage.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers lui, détaillant d'un air choqué la robe en caoutchouc rouge qu'il portait. Mais malgré la stupéfaction des deux footballeurs, c'était bien Kurt le plus surpris. Finn libéra alors tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, défendant vivement le garçon et n'entendant même pas les insultes et les menaces de ces deux brutes. Il n'y avait plus que Kurt. Il avait l'impression de le voir réellement pour la première fois. Et il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait. Il allait faire un pas vers le jeune homme quand la présence des deux autres se rappela désagréablement à lui.

« … vous éclater tous les deux. »

Finn sortit de sa transe et déclara : « Ben essayez ! Mais je vous préviens, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir parce qu'à force de trainer avec _deux_ homos, vous risquez d'être contaminés. »

« Arrête », le coupa Azimio. « J'vais peut-être jamais en cours, mais j'sais bien que c'est pas contagieux votre saloperie… »

« Alors pourquoi vous bloquez tout le temps sur Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'en fait, vous êtes pas amoureux de lui ? »

« Non mais t'as pété un câble, Huds… »

« Viens, on se casse ! »

Sans que personne ne comprenne, Karofsky entraîna Azimio à sa suite et ils furent bientôt seuls. Un silence tendu s'installa, Finn osant à peine regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Kurt, par contre, ne se gênait pas pour le fixer.

« Merci, c'est très courageux de ta part. Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça », fit enfin le châtain, bien qu'il continuait de le dévisager avec curiosité et… admiration ?

« Non, ne me remercie pas », contesta Finn en se rapprochant, le regardant dans les yeux. « Ils viennent de t'agresser simplement parce que tu es différent, parce que tu acceptes d'être qui tu es. Et je me rends compte que j'ai fait exactement la même erreur qu'eux. »

Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

« C'était mon devoir de les empêcher de te faire du mal à nouveau. Et je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas », répondit Kurt, triste à l'idée qu'il ne l'ait défendu que par culpabilité. « Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de leur faire croire que tu étais homo. Maintenant, ça va être l'enfer, pour toi, ici. »

Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, il hésita : « Attends… ne me dis pas que… que c'est vrai ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour des garçons… à part toi. » Finn rapprocha son visage de celui du châtain, qui osait à peine respirer. Il mit la main sur son épaule et ancra son regard au sien. « Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Kurt. J'ai refusé de le voir avant parce que j'avais peur et que je préférais me mentir. Toi, tu as toujours été courageux et honnête envers toi-même. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. »

Il brisa la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser hésitant, craintif… et auquel Kurt ne répondait pas, constatait tristement Finn. Ce dernier allait se reculer quand il sentit deux mains s'accrocher fermement à sa nuque, et que les lèvres de Kurt commencèrent à se mouvoir fougueusement contre les siennes. Pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Le châtain avait le dos plaqué contre la fenêtre, tirant Finn de toutes ses forces pour le rapprocher encore. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Finn était vraiment en train de_ l'embrasser !_ Et il portait _une robe !_ Même dans ses fantasmes les plus extravagants, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une situation aussi irréaliste. Mais c'était pourtant réel. Et Kurt s'agrippait à Finn comme il s'agrippait à cet instant de bonheur.

Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus intense, et lorsque la langue avide de Kurt se pressa contre sa lèvre, Finn se fit un plaisir de lui accorder l'accès. Leurs langues se caressaient en un ballet sensuel et leurs mains semblaient s'être donné pour mission de rapprocher au plus possible leurs corps. Ils ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle, murmurant le nom de l'autre avec passion avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, et n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'en sortir…

Au bout de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent une poignée de secondes, ils se détachèrent à regret et partirent vers la salle de répèt' – mieux valait être très très en retard qu'absents, non ?

Pas un regard. Pas un mot. Pas même une caresse rassurante. Kurt était sûr qu'il regrettait. Et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir eu la force de le repousser. Car maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce que ce serait d'être avec Finn, qu'il l'avait _espéré,_ ce serait encore plus douloureux d'y renoncer. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte quand Finn remarqua son visage triste. Automatiquement, il lui prit la main.

« Kurt, ça va ? »

« Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? », laissa échapper le jeune homme.

Finn fut surpris par la question. Il chercha la réponse la plus sincère possible.

« Si on en a tous les deux envie, oui. Et j'en ai très envie. »

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira d'un sourire avant qu'il ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser brièvement son _petit ami_, qui sourit à son tour. Puis, c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Et Finn n'avait pas lâché la main de Kurt.


End file.
